piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Strongest Guild Competition
The Strongest Guild Competition was a contest held to challenge all guilds in the Caribbean in three categories: Most Skeletons Defeated, Most Navy/ EITC Soldiers Defeated and Most Ships Sunk. In 2009, only Enemies Defeated was rewarded. The past winners are displayed below: Winners of the Strongest Guild Competition - September 01, 2010 From August 10 - August 24, guilds from all over the Caribbean competed against one another for the exclusive title of "Strongest Guild". With Pirates showcasing their skills and working hard to make their guilds famous, August's competition was nothing short of fierce. A big thank you to all the guilds for participating! It's great to know that the Caribbean is filled with outstanding guilds that never shy away from danger. Thank you again to every guild that participated in this competition! And now, the moment we've all been waiting for. The winners for Strongest Guild Competition for August 2010 are: Most Skeletons Defeated '- SPANIA defeated 412,813 Undead! '''Most Navy/ EITC Soldiers Defeated '- SPANIA defeated 283,909 Soldiers! 'Most Ships Sunk '- ETERNAL WARLORDZ sank 21075 Ships! Congratulations, '''Spania and Eternal Warlordz! Your guilds emerged triumphant in the fight against the forces of Jolly Roger and Lord Beckett! As winners of the Strongest Guild Competition for August 2010, the Pirates Online Crew will be e-mailing guild members of Spania and Eternal Warlordz special edition desktop wallpapers. These desktop wallpapers are unique in that they are custom designed to commemorate the victory of both guilds. Check out the thumbnail images of these wallpapers below: Strongest Guild Competition - July 31, 2009 After a week of hard fought battles the islands are a safer place - thanks to Pirates from all over the Caribbean! Pirates came out in force to show their strength and skill - and for those guilds that placed in the final top 40, congratulations! Thanks to all the guilds that participated in the competition - in many cases it wasn't the size of the guild that put a guild on top, it was the efforts of individual guild members who got out there and truly did their part! Take for example Pirates, like Invincible Warlord '''of '''McRaging who defeated a whopping 106,609 enemies during the competition! Our hat is also off to Beth Macstack and Benjamin Warmenace of The Guardians, Molly Bluesilver of Black Bart's Krewe, and Rosa of the Emerald Sea Gang! Outstanding work Pirates, again, THANKS TO ALL THAT PARTICIPATED! These guilds will be called up to help fight for freedom in future world battles - so guilds, keep your sword and your skills sharp mates! Here now are the final rankings, these are the 40 Strongest Pirate Guilds* in the Caribbean! *Guilds whose guild masters had serious account violations in the past 60 days were disqualified and not eligible for final ranking. Due to the actions of those guild masters, their guilds were removed from the final ranking list. The guild masters with account violations were also removed from the final strongest Pirates ranking. Category:Automated Events